thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cure/Episode 2
The Cure '''is a story written by Vodar Odinson. Synopsis Derek and his friends are surrounded by infected and saved by a mysterious masked man... Plot “Derek, Katie and Joe exit the bus, walk to their first hour class and wait for the teacher but then a substitute walks in.” “Where’s Mr. J?” a student asks. “He’s at home taking care of his wife, she’s come down with something.” the substitute replies. “Hey guys, let’s mess with the sub” Kyle chuckles. “Kyle opens his bag and throws a crumpled up piece of paper” “Who through that?” the sub questions. “The kid behind Kyle points to him.” “Kyle did you throw the paper.” “No.” Kyle Hesitantly says. “Kyle go down to the office.” the sub disappointedly says. “Nice one” Joe laughs. “Couple Hours Later…” “Derek and his group of friends sit at the lunch table.” “Hey Joe wanna go to the comic book store after school and get the new issue of Invincible?” Derek asks. “Sure I’ll be at your place at 8pm.” Joe replies. “Then a scream is heard as a man is seen eating a student.” “Holy S&*@” Joe screams. “What’s wrong with him.. Holy S&@*.” Lucy screams. “Everyone starts to panic as more of the things enter.” “Guys we need to leave, now!!!” William says. “Stay back.. A student screams as they are surrounded and devoured.” “Hey guys In here..” Ethan whispers. “They turn around and see Ethan peeking through the cafeteria kitchen, they run in and barricade themselves in.” “What the actual f*%# is going on..” Derek whispers. “It’s been on the news for a couple days, nobody really knew what it was but many people thought it was just police brutally and then the riots started..” William whispers. “Guys how do we get out?” Joe whisper frantically. “The group turns around and watch as their fellow classmates turn..” “Guys look, they’re getting up..” Derek says. “How are they getting up.. Are they ok..” Katie questions. “They can’t be alive look in their eyes they look empty.” Joe says. “The group turns around and watch as their fellow classmates turn..” “It’s like Mad cow disease or something, see they have lack of mobility.” William whispers. “Guys I think I found a way out of here..” Joe whispers. “The group turns and see Joe pointing at a knife.” “We might have to… you know ..” Joe whispers. “No.. I’m not gonna kill myself..” William says. “No, I mean kill those things.” Joe says. “I can’t, they’re still our friends.” Derek says. “It’s our only choice..” William says. “What’s that sound.. Do you guys hear that.” Ethan says. “They hear groaning and the sound of a gun..” “It’s getting closer.. Ohh my god, I don’t wanna die.” Ethan cries. “The doors then bust open and a man wearing a mask runs in, he shoots a couple of the infected, then runs out of ammo and he then pulls out a machete and hacks away at them…” “Holy crap, Who is that.” Derek whispers. “The man turns and sees the group of kids, runs to them and pulls off his mask..” “Holy crap… Mr. Blake.” Ethan says. “Dad?” Derek questions. “We got to go now!!!” David quietly says. “As the group exits the school they ask David where he learned to fight like that.” “Just get in the truck now..” David yells. “They travel to David’s house, run inside and William’s parents run to him and hug him..” “We’re so glad you made it..” William’s parents whisper. “Derek, Lucy I love you.” Katie says. “Where are my parents..” Joe asks. “I’m sorry.. Joe when I got there they were.. Different.” David mournfully says. “Mom.. where’s dad.” Ethan asks. “Ethan’s mom and Joe start crying” “Shhh you’ll attract those things..” Katie whispers. “Uhh David we might have to wait till morning..” Jerome says. “What’s wrong?” David asks. “We’re surrounded they’re everywhere.” Jerome replies. “Ok we’ll stay here for the night but once it’s day time we leave so be ready.” David says. “As the sun goes down they can hear gunshots and screaming coming from Atlanta.” ''To Be Continued...''' Characters David Blake Katie Blake Derek Blake Lucy Blake Max(Dog) Joe William Ethan Jerome Kyle Deaths *Many Unnamed Students Trivia *''TBA